The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for treating subterranean formations.
Treatment fluids can be used in a variety of subterranean treatment operations to increase and/or improve hydrocarbon (e.g., oil and gas) recovery. As used herein, the terms “treat,” “treatment,” “treating,” and grammatical derivatives thereof refer to any subterranean operation that uses a fluid in conjunction with achieving a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. Use of these terms does not imply any particular action by the treatment fluid. Illustrative treatment operations can include, for example, drilling operations, cementing operations, fracturing operations, gravel packing operations, acidizing operations, scale dissolution and removal, consolidation operations, and the like.
Treatment fluids often contain additives to impart desired physical and/or chemical characteristics to the fluid. Such additives include viscosifiers and fluid loss additives. Existing viscosifiers and fluid loss additive may degrade in high temperature applications which may cause the treatment fluid to prematurely lose viscosity and/or to be lost into the subterranean formation rock matrix.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted, such embodiments do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation should be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.